She caught his eye
by Moejo
Summary: Simple...intent!


**I don't own spooks- BBC/KUDOS are in control. I have just borrowed Harry and Ruth for a little!**

**Enjoy x**

She caught his eye, just like she always did. Damn it she had him transfixed, he couldn't think straight.

There was something in her look today, he could feel it…

She was coming round to him again, he just needed to get her alone, bite the bullet as it were.

The grid was unusually quiet, not that he was complaining.

But still, too quiet for everyone to be there.

He noted Levendis, almost breathing on Ruth, too close for comfort.

Beth's beady eye had noted it also.

Ruth was so helpful she was oblivious to Beth's evil eye; after all she was a tough cookie and Dim was hers whether he knew it or not.

"Levendis, Tariq, why don't you take off to The George… he proffered a fifty….drinks are on me".

"Right Harry, cheers…we'll get one in for you", Dimitri cracked.

"Ah, that'll do- the usual".

"Oh Ruth, would you mind waiting for a few minutes, I just need you're input into a few things".

"I'm coming, Harry".

Dimitri piped up "not yet but what Harry wouldn't give eh Tariq".

"What? I missed that Dimitri".

"Never mind Tariq, now's not the time to be catching on".

"Harry clearly wants a little alone time with Ruth, nudge nudge, wink wink" Dimitri volunteered.

"Anyone would think you jealous Dimitri?" Beth spoke.

She was clearly a little annoyed he cared so much.

It was noted by both men however.

"Ruth I didn't want to keep you back from the others"…._yes you did but it doesn't matter._

"I must just say ….you look radiant today".

Taken aback Ruth couldn't respond other than to sit down on the sofa as Harry approached her.

Her heart was beating so fast as her face cleverly began overheating at the prospect of Harry complimenting her.

He started to motion towards the sofa.

His top button clearly annoying him, he released same and rolled up his sleeves.

"It's warm in here, isn't it Ruth?"

"Eh, yes, yes"…Ruth couldn't stand this tension.

"Ruth I don't mean to upset you but…..you leave me no option but to look at your behaviour".

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean Harry". _Clearly she was ruffled, what on earth was he going on about._

"Oh, I think you do…..Ruth".

"No Harry, I blooming well don't".

"Now, now…..no need to get hot under the collar Ruth, I know you have been undressing me with your eyes….it's obvious".

"Some might say that's why you've opened your collar then...teasing me", she retorted.

"Ah, you noticed Miss Evershed".

"Look Harry, what's this about….you're going to drive me to The George if this continues". _I'm stupid, he knows I can't contain myself any longer. He is simply wonderful._

His back turned, he poured two glasses and sat down beside her, taking her in his sights.

He offered her the nectar and she accepted, downing it in one. _Jeepers- dutch courage._

His leg rested against hers, and she felt blood rush around her... he electrified her.

"Well", she questioned...unable to take anymore.

"Well", he smiled. Staring intently into her eyes, his heart thundered in his chest.

"I love you". _There he had said it…_

"I love it when you watch me through the window from your desk, but I much prefer it when you're beside me and I can feel you, however little of you, resting next to me".

"Harry".

"Harry, you just said you love me", as she smiled softly at him.

"Well Ruth, I can't watch every other man take a shine to you… you're not just anyone to me".

"I think you have known I have loved you from the moment you barged into my life".

"You're meaning the way Dimitri playfully teases me, aren't you?" she queried.

"Mr Levendis amongst others… I can't watch another man come close to you".

Her face dropped to her knees, her hands fumbling together. _Right, what am I going to do?_

He set down his glass and took her face upwards to meet his.

"Ruth you must surely know….how I have felt". "I love undressing you too, in my mind that is", he laughed as he bumped his leg into hers.

"It takes two sets of eyes to lock and we have locked on many occasions, don't you think?" _She couldn't speak, it was all true._

She carefully slid her right hand onto his knee and upwards along his thigh, resting close to his groin.

_She had taken his breath…that soft touch… spoke volumes._

His heart hammered in his chest.

Still with eyes locked, he leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

A slight murmur came from within her, the smallest of kisses engaged her to part her lips and the intensity of their kiss deepened.

_She was sure she was going to faint._

This was all he ever wanted.

A touch…..a kiss, a love between them.

With that he kissed her nose and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home, whichever home you want". "But Ruth, this is it…..no more running".

She knew he meant it.

She couldn't contain the tear that rolled down her cheek, the happiness they deserved in a life full of surprises.

"Wonder what's keeping Harry and Ruth?" Tariq quipped. "I'd say we will soon find out" Beth winked to Dimitri.

"Bout time", Tariq laughed.

They raised their glasses as Ruth and Harry left hand in hand through the pods to a wink and a smile from Mike waiting in the wings to whisk them away.

Enough said.

**The End- please review, many thanks x**


End file.
